


My English Teacher and Me: Ereri Riren

by Alies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, bxb - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alies/pseuds/Alies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yaeger is starting his first week as a senior, at survey high. Even with his friends and adopted sister, his life for the past 6 years have been terrible. Every since his mother died from cancer and his father left, Eren would have horrible days.He would always get bullied at school and then have to go to work, to support him and his sister. The only mental support he got was from his best friend Armin, and Hanji Zoe. Now Eren with have to deal with a new English teacher. What happens when he turns out to be super not. One day he got a very very bad beating, Eren ended up in the hospital. Worse then the expected Eren's voice box was damaged. Well he ever speak again? Will he tell Levi the truth? Will Levi tell him What's been bothering him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Is 17. Mikasa Is 5. "Punkt" Is German for dot. BTW I will be editing the story from time to time; and I know it's kinda short.

-Eren's P.O.V-

BEEP BEEP BEEEP

I slammed my hand on my alarm, hitting the off button in the process. I barely got any sleep last night, I worked from 11-8. Which in the process getting fired from the job, for no reason. I had to spented hours looking for a job last night, But turned up empty handed. At least I have two other ones.....

Sighing and throwing off the covers, I grabbed my phone off of the charger to check the time. It read 5:32... I hate school, I wish we were back in the summer with heat and sleeping in until noon. I got up and walked over to the bathroom.

I hopped into the shower after turning it on. Letting the water run on my body, I thought back to this summer. It was a pretty good summer. My sister and I went to the beach, hung out with my friend Armin. It was great, but no it's school season again!

I snapped out of my thoughts, finishing my shower and stepping out of the shower. I walked back to my room with a towel around waist, and processed to search though my dresser for my school uniform. "Yeppi school uniforms again...." I complain to myself, My school, survery high, got uniforms my freshmen year. It was a terrible idea.

It was a white button up shirt, black pants, red tie, and a stupid brown sweater thing. The only thing that's cool about it is, we have the school logo on it. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

-In the kitchen-

I got out stuff to make pancakes for breakfast, and started making them when I checked the time. It was 6am Mikasa had to be up soon, so she could get ready and go to school.

Walking down the hall I stopped at the last door on the right, it had a little piece of paper saying, 'Princess Mikasa's room!' She made it and made me hang it up.

I opened the door quietly, sneakingy into her room. It was painted purple and she had princess themed stuff everywhere. She was going though her princess stage I guess. Mikasa was tucked in to bed still, her black hair a mess. She has a red scarf, I gave her in her little hand. It was so cute!

I pulled the sheets back gentle, and picked her up. She must of dropped her scarf, because she whined and reached to the floor. I looked down and sure enough she dropped it. I picked it up and gave it back, She gave me cute smile and clung to it.

-kitchen-

I was back in the kitchen with Mikasa on my hip. She was trying to stay awake and watch me make breakfast. I finished the last pancake, setting it on a plate I put out for Mikasa. I walked to the other side of the counter and put her in her seat.

"Okay my little Punkt.* What would you like on your pancakes. Would you like strawberries, blueberries or chocolate chips on them?"

"I want chocolate chips and strawberries!" She said in excitement, I usually only let her have chocolate chips on special days, but she would have them when ever she could. As she ate I sipped some coffee I made, and texted Armin.

'Hey Armin. You awake yet?'

"Yea, hey Eren. How's you're morning so far?'

'It's good, I made pancakes for Mikasa this morning. I think she is really happy about going to school again. you?'

' I'm good, awe I miss her! She is such a sweet heart. I can't wait until school starts! I'm so excited, you have homeroom in class A34 right?' I made a confused face. Mika just laughed at me.

'Yea..why?'

' Me and you have the same homeroom, first hour and last hour of the day!' He sounded very excited.

'Sweet dude! Can't wait to see you again. Go to go get Mikasa ready for school. See you when school starts, meet me at the gates.' He didn't respond after that, but I'm pretty sure he got my message. I cleaned the plate, and cups. I picked up Mikasa and we headed to her room to get her ready.


	2. Chapter Two

~Eren's p.o.v~

Mikasa's uniform was a dark brown skirt, knee high socks, black buckle flats, a brown sweater like mine, and finally a green overcoat. It as very adorable.

"Big brother, can you braid my hair today?" She asked me, I nodded and grabbed her hair brush off the dresser and a few hair ties. I braided her hair and she put it in front of her shoulder, the braid reached to about her waist.

" Mikasa I'm going to get ready, brush you're teeth and met me on the couch when you are done." I say, she nods and runs to the bathroom. Heading to my room, grabbing my sweater, and putting it on, I buttoned it up. I walk into my own bathroom, brush my teeth and comb my now dry hair.

~In the living room.~

In the living room, I find Mikasa sitting on the couch watching tv. " Kay Punkt, lets get you to your first day of school." I smile down at her, she jumps off the couch and runs to the door. Still smiling like she it's Christmas.

-time skip-

I pull into a parking spot right in front of the elementary school building. I get out with Mikasa and she grabs my hand immediately. Stopping quickly, getting down to her height, I see she looked terrified, like someone was holding a nice to her throat.

"Hey, you are going to love you're first day of school. You are going to make a lot of new friends, You're teacher is going to be super nice......" She gives me a shy smile. "Here will it help if I carry you into you're classroom." I ask her, she nods quickly. I take her backpack from her and carry it by the strap. Lifting her up, I place her on my hip like a mother would do.

Since I was had to be at the orientation with her, I remembered exactly where the classroom was. Mikasa has one of my friends as a teacher, she babysits Mikasa every time I have to work late or during the day. She is older then me, but she doesn't mind. Her name is Hanji Zoë. I walk inside the classroom and it was filled with kids and parents, Very noise also.

Miss. Zoë was talking to a group of parents, when she sees us standing by the door she walks over to me. Mikasa smiles very happily, she loves when Hange comes over.

"Miss Zoë!" She yells.

"Inside voice Mikasa, there isn't a reason to yell." Mikasa nods to be as Hanji walks up to me, "Hey Hanji, how's it going?"

"Hello Mikasa!" She yells, so much for inside voice, "Hi Eren, I'm good, you are in you're senior year of high school right?" I nod. She grins, it's not a good sign when she does. " You remember my good friends Erwin right?"

"Yes the Caterpillar brows."

She cracked a laugh, " Ha! Yes, Well he got a job at you're high school. He was offered it a few weeks back, and he took it. I'm guessing that you will be seeing him a lot during school days."

"Great!" I say sarcastically, " Well I should get going, don't want to be late for my first day." I sat Mikasa down by my feet, "You still can babysit Tuesday,Thursday, Friday right?" She smiles and nods at me happily.

"Miss Zoe is coming to babysit me this week! Yay! i cant wait to have tea party's and play with princess dolls!"

I chuckle a little she loves to play, " You are going to good for Miss Zoe, and listening when she is talking right?" I ask, getting down to one knee.

"Yep~!"

"Alright then, I will pick up after school, Right here. Don't go anywhere, and stay by Miss Zoe after school." I hand Hanji her backpack to hold, " i Love you punkt." She gives me a big hug. I pull back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Standing up i wave goodbye to Hanji and walk out. I was about halfway down the hall of screaming kids when i heard my name.

"Eren!" I turn thinking that Mikasa did something bad already, but I'm surprised to see Hanji just outside of her door with Mikasa in her arms. There were also my different parents outside, watching us.

She steps out in to the hall, with Mikasa facing me, " Just remember big brother, Mommy is always with you and me.' She points to her heart, and makes a motion of crossing it out with her finger, I do the same over mine. She waves good bye once again, as I'm leaving I hear hanji talking to a bunch of moms. "Hanji who is that?" "That's my biw Bwother!" I heard Mikasa yell. It makes me smile. "That is Eren Jeager. No parents, and the only family he has is this little one. He raises her, has three or four jobs and still goes to school. He does all this and still can manage to keep the grades up. The toughest boy on the planet. Don't know why he has to do everything on his own." "Wow..." With that I walk down the rest of the hall and out the doors.


End file.
